Automatic speech recognition (ASR) technology can be used to map audio utterances to textual representations of those utterances. Some ASR systems use “training” where an individual speaker reads sections of text into the speech recognition system. These systems analyze a specific voice of a person and use the voice to fine tune recognition of that speech for that person resulting in more accurate transcription. Systems that do not use training may be referred to as “Speaker Independent” systems. Systems that use training may be referred to as “Speaker Dependent” systems.